


A Hulkeye New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants Clint to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hulkeye New Year

Bruce was standing talking to Steve with the glass of punch in his hand. The were at the new year party that Tony had thrown. Most of the Avengers and Coulson's core team were here. But Bruce only had eyes for one person.

Clint Barton

Steve said, "So are you going to kiss Clint at midnight?"

Bruce said, "I want to. But I don't think Clint likes me."

Steve said, "You are joking right. He likes you."

Bruce said, "Then why is he dating Natasha."

Steve said, "They are not. Plus Natasha has a huge crush on Agent Johnson."

Bruce smiled at the mention of the tiny spitfire. She was super powered and could hack any system in the world. Tony already liked her and the two often banded together much to Coulson's annoyance.

Steve said, "Kiss him. You both deserve to be happy."

Steve left to go find Bucky. Bruce kept staring at Clint.

At 10 seconds to midnight, Clint came up to him. As the countdown began Bruce saw him lean in and he leaned in as well. There lips touched together. Fireworks exploded behind Bruce's eyes.

Clint pulled back and smirked, "Finally, wanted to do that for a long time."

Bruce kissed him again.


End file.
